tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BLack to the past Part 2
……… ‘s family mansion, morning* R: Dudley, Kitty, the breakfast is ready. Dudley: Oh boy, finally! Is there any meat by the chance ? R: Well, considering that all my family, and even you guys are carnivorous,……yes, a lot. *They all arrive in the dining room and take seats by the table* Dudley: Is there any mustard here ?! R: Yes, but be careful, that’s Russian mustard here. Kitty: Well of course it’s Russian, we’re in Russia. R: No, I mean it’s the kind of mustard. The ones you guys are used to tastes like grape syrup compared to this. Dudley: *pouring mustard on steak* You don’t know me R. *pours an excessive quantity and swallows the steak* See R, and nothing happened……………. aaaaaaaahhhhh, HOT !!! R: Told ya. *Dudley starts randomly running through the dining room, and when he got closer to the bar table, he randomly opened a crystal vase and drank all it’s content. R: NO, don’t drink that !! Dudley: Why not, it’s refreshing…………….aaaahhh, it burns, what is this ? R: Well, you may call it fire water. Dudley: Now I know why. *R takes Dudley to his seat and whispers to Kitty* R: Has Dudley even tried something like this in his life ? Kitty: No !! R: Well then I know what’s going to happen to him. I won’t even look. *turns back* First, he will become really relaxed. Dudley: *hicks*I fell so good here, come here and sing with me Charlie *hugs a statue* Kitty: I see. R: Then he will become easily startled. Dudley: Hey Charlie, don’t dare and talk like that to me. *punches marble statue, and hurts his fists* You’re a hard guy Charlie. R: And finally he’ll become really honest and open minded. Kitty: How will that manifest ? *Dudley gets up and comes closer to Kitty* Dudley: Hey Kitty, *hicks*I always wanted to tell something really special to you. Kitty: What ? Dudley: I think I………..see a little mustache on you. Kitty: grrr, can we bring him in his senses ?! *R returning in the dining room* R: Sorry was away, brought something to bring him in his senses. *Gives Dudley a pill and he takes it* Dudley: What happened to me ? ! R: Well, you were thirsty and you drank some water. Dudley: Oh, that’s all. *laughs* R: Well, I think we should eat up and then go to RUFF HQ to take a look at the time machine. *Transition to RUFF HQ* *Everyone walks along a corridor and arrives in a guarded laboratory* R: There it is guys, the time machine, it got fixed up and is in a perfect technical condition. Kitty: I guess this is goodbye then. R *looking with a smiling guilty look*: The machine won’t work guys. Dudley: Why not ?! R: Well you see, when I brought the machine at RUFF, many criminals found out and tried to steal it in their interests. So I took out 2 crucial components for the machine and hided them. The skills required to get them back are possessed by you guys. Kitty: Couldn’t you just lock them up in vault ?! R: Well……..I suppose I could but I was afraid someone would break in it, plus I was bored the last 10 years. *wacko smile* First, we need to get to the central public library. Dudley: Nooooo! R: What’s wrong ? Kitty: He…has problems with the long words* R: Oh, we’ll also take with us an elite agent to help during the mission. *Jr. comes in* Jr.: Ready to help. *Transition at the public library. R walks through the library and takes everyone down to the basement filled with archive documents* Kitty: Why are we here ? R: I’m glad you asked, that’s the part you’ll help us with Kitty. Kitty: How ? R: I made a map with the approximate locations of the components for the time machine, and placed it here, carefully hidden by O in this almost infinite supply of literature. I gave a map a certain pigment that can be easily distinguished by cats in the dark. I would’ve hidden it myself but I was afraid I was followed so I asked O to, for visible reasons. Kitty: And, where do I start from ? R *pulling down a lever and shutting down all the lights*: Anywhere you want. Kitty: This will be a long day, *starts slowly walking through the dark* Dudley: Kitty, wait up…………I’m afraid of darkness. *runs though the dark and pushed kitty and himself into a bookstand, being covered up by old papers* Kitty: Dudley, you have to be more careful ! Dudley: Sorry Kitty, I’m just scared of dark………..and books. Kitty: Well now it’ll take even more time to find the paper we need, oh wait, I think I found it, it’s the only paper that appears red to me. *smiles* Dudley: That was fast. R*Turning on the light*:Great job guys, can I take a look at it. It’s the right paper *smiles* Now to find the real components. *They exit the library* R: Now I remembered I’ve hidden the other 2 components in Kamceatka. I need to contact the recon division of RUFF and ask a report on that area. *Jr. just gets the RUFF Mobile near them. R enters the car and starts talking on the phone. Dudley and Kitty look at him but can hear him, they only see a disappointed face expression. He exits the car.* Kitty: So…something wrong ? R: Well I have a good and bad news. I’ll start with the good, they found the first component, the motherboard chip of the machine. Dudley: That’s a good news ! R: The bad one is that “they” are a terrorist organization we wanted to take out just next week. At least we know their location, that’s good news. Jr.: More good news come in, I prepared the expedition equipment and a little food supply for the way. It’s in the truck. R *whispering to Dudley*: I’m so proud of him. Kitty: So what will we do ? R: Return the component of course, if we depart now, we’ll arrive there in 2 hours. Dudley: Is *misspelling* is koam ciatke that close ? R: No, the car is that fast. *gets in the car* Come on guys, we’ve got a long way. Jr.: Is this car that fast, it’s 3o years late in technological progress. R: When I bought it and started to modify it, I used technologies so “alien” to the ones we are used to, this car will remain superior for another century at least. Jr. *understanding the hint*: But you modified all the cars in the family as well, this means that….. R: Exactly *laughs* So, get in guys. *They all get in the car, and it takes off* R: We’ll arrive in 2 hours. Dudley: So….no more books ? R: Not today. Dudley *expires with ease* :That’s good. *after 1.5 hours* R: We almost arrived at the location of their camp. We’ll make a night camp 2 km away from them and in the morning, we’ll strike. Kitty: Sounds like a plan. Dudley: At least we arrive soon, it’s boring in here, maybe I’ll turn on some music. Kitty: Dudley !! remember what happened the last time ?! Dudley: Duh, f course I do, that’s why I’ll press *randomly points finger through all the buttons on the panel* this one. Presses a button. Car: Emergency luggage disposal initiated. *the truck of the car opens and all the equipment gets thrown away in the dense forests* Jr.: *sigh* There go our tents and optics. Hope you’re not afraid of mosquitoes, I know I’m not. Kitty: Why so ? R: They just don’t find the blood of the males in our family tasty enough *laughs* Jr.: Exactly *laughs* R: We arrived, just in time to prepare the night fire. Kitty: But it was only 11 AM when we left. R: Time zones. *The car lands* *Everyone exits the car and soon after, they gather wood and set up a fire place* Jr.: Anyone got a lighter or some matches here ? Dudley: I got one in my pants……that I once sold to get a bunch of DONUTS ! Kitty *Searching pockets* : No. R: I have mine. *lifts his leg igniting his built in rocket boosters and starting the fire, just seconds before the sun goes down* Dudley: WOW where can I get a pair of these !! R: You need a chainsaw and a dangerous criminal *ironicly* Jr.: Well, it’s getting dark already and we should take have our dinner. Kitty: But all the expedition equipment was thrown away ! Jr.: Yes it was, but I put the food in a different category *takes out a big bag* This is enough for 4 of us. *Opens bag but doesn’t see anything, shakes it and only a few bits fall from it* Dudley *burps*: You were right, I feel like I ate for 4 of us. R: You actually did. Kitty: Dudley, now what are we going to eat !! R: I would chew on my legs but I can’t and I wouldn’t *laughs* But, we’ll just have to do it without a food supply. *They all gather around the fire and sit quietly. On the sky a fool moon appears. Dudley starts howling* R: What are you doing, we must sit quietly, *grabs his snot and shots it* they react to any nearby sound. Dudley: I can’t do anything about it, it’s a dog thing *howls again* *During some minutes R whispers something to Jr.. Jr. leaves immediately the fire place and runs in the woods* Kitty: Where did he go ? R: *thinking*……. for some more fire wood. Kitty: If you say so. *A few minutes after Jr. left, they hear some vehicles. Soon, they are surrounded by 4 SUV’s and 14 armed persons aiming at them* R: Well, there goes our fun trip. *They are all pushed by force in the cars. Ruff mobile is towed to a SUV* R *In Russian*: Hey I just reassembled it you ***** !! *R is tazed* R: Well that’s a…… shockingly warm welcome. Dudley: Why aren’t we fighting back, we’re stronger them most of them ! R: You’re of course absolutely right Dudley, but why worry, they drive us in their camp themselves, they do our job for us. Kitty: That’s an….interesting perspective. R: But an efficient one *laughs*. *Soon after they arrive in a camp hidden in the dense forests, protected by a electric fence, and sniper towers. Dudley Kitty and R are thrown away in a cell made of concrete and closed up by a door made of steel. Soon after they are thrown in the cell, R is taken away.* *After 30 minutes R is thrown back in the cell* Kitty: What did they tell you ? R *shaking dust off suit*: Well they want to sue us, for trespassing their unofficial territory. Kitty: At lest they sue, not shoot on place. R: I was getting to that. If I know how they work, and I know, they will find us guilty and shoot on place. Dudley: Do they give the last wish ?! I wanted to change it for bacon. R: I hope they will do at least this. But for now, we got to take some sleep guys, tomorrow’s a BIG day, we got to be full of energy. *lays on the floor* Dudley: R, I usually sleep on that side of the floor. *R goes a little left and falls asleep instantly* Kitty: Dudley we can’t leave it like this, we got to find a way to escape. Dudley: Do you have a plan Kitty ? Kitty: We can try unlock that door. *gets claws out and starts messing in the key hole* Dudley: Come on Kitty. Kitty: It’s no use, that lock is durable. I can believe this is how it’ll end. *sniffs* Dudley: Yeah me too. Kitty: I guess we can take our sleep time as well. Good night Dudley. Dudley: Kitty…….can you tell me a story. Kitty: Ask R. Dudley: Hey R tell me a story, tell me , tell me !! R *while dreaming, he speaks*: Don’t think I’ll tell you something, even torture won’t help, you won’t hear a word from me, !! ….. Dudley: Oh, ok, sorry. *starts to sleep* R:……about the homework. *sleeps* Category:Fan fiction